Yin And Yang
by wondertitch
Summary: Twin Mutants that have been forever rejected learn to become fully excepted by other in the Xavier Insitute
1. 1

It's funny. How, in just thirty-six hours, your whole life can change. Your world can be turned upside-down, inside-out and transform into something you won't recognise a day and a half ago.

_They're gaining, Chris!_ Robbie is screaming in my head. Fear and anger fills both our thoughts.

I can see what Robbie is planning. Slowly, she lifts her right hand up and points it behind her, but before she can do anything, I scream back _No! _Glaring at me, she puts her hand back by her hand and scowls, running faster.

There is nothing we can do but run faster.

* * *

_Thirty-Six Hours Earlier_

_Two identical albinos clutch to their Tupperware containers as they hurry to the back of the dinner hall. They quickly pass a table of Sporties, their school's English version of Jocks, who stare and laugh as they pass. _

_Chris continues to walk to a table at the back of the hall with three other 'rejects'; Robbie, after having given the Sporties the finger, is blocked by a boy, almost a foot taller than her and smiling ridiculously. "Excuse me!" She barks._

"_I think you mean: Could I please have your number?" He gives another devilish smile, but Robbie looks completely unimpressed. _

_After a sigh and a shake of the head, she looks back at him with a look of distain. "Look, -"_

"_Josh."_

"_Josh. I don't know if you've realised this. But I am not the sort to fall for lines. I'm more the sort to avoid men like you. Mostly because men like you made me feel like a freak my entire life! Now, do yourself a favour and let me get passed!" Robbie hadn't realised, but the hall had fallen silent at some point in her rant. The Sporties start to laugh, a laugh that fills the hall as Robbie tries to push pass._

_Josh grabs her shoulder, causing her to turn slightly. She merely scowls, before rushing over to her sister and friends. _

"

* * *

We've finally reached where we had hoped to reach: the fields. Hopefully we can get lost in the darkness. The crowd following us has slowed, but hasn't stopped. As consistent as we are, and we have very high stamina. Personally, I think they've rotated a little.

_Those trees._ Chris orders us under cover.

After we are sure the mob hasn't seen where we are, Chris withdraws her phone and dials, putting it to her ear hurriedly. "What are you doing?"

"Calling for help." She puts blandly, taking the phone from her ear, pressing the one button and returning it to her ear.

I scoff and shake my head. "The police are hardly going to help us when you explain why we are being chased!" I hissed, trying not to make too much noise, but still showing my annoyance.

"Not from the police!" She takes it from her ear again and dials a code of numbers."

"Not the Xavier Mutant Hotline!" I cry. "You have got to be kidding me! Are you going to tell them what we did, huh?!"

"They care for mutants, no matter what. Half the team are 'murderers', remember?"

"Oh, right. So you want to spend time with them?!"

Chris just shakes her head, interrupted by someone picking up the phone on the other end.

* * *

_Thirty Hours Earlier_

"_Hurry up Chris, the school's creepy after hours."_

_She rolls her eyes and frowns. "My homework is around here somewhere, now shut up and-"_

"_Hey, look, it's the freaks!" His voice picks up at the end of freaks, making the twins jump and spin. Behind them, Jeremy, the captain of the football team along with eight other members of the team._

SHIT!

* * *

"RUN!"

And now we run again. I'm clutching tightly to my phone, praying against hope we can make it just 30 minutes. _We need to get to the cornfield. It's bigger._

_Sure thing sis._

We dash across the road and through to the cornfields, which are full in the late summer.

We run straight up a cut out path, than Robbie leads us through the corn. "Wait!"

I take off my shoes and socks, Robbie stares confused. "What're you doing?"

_Hiding our path._ And as we run, the plants we have destroyed in our rampage grow again at the touch of my feet.

* * *

_Twenty-Four Hours Earlier_

_Chris and Robbie fall into a deep purple room. Robbie grabs a hysterical Chris, careful to hold her sleeves, not her arms. _Stop it. Stop crying, it's not your fault! They started it. They are ok.

"_It's our fault. It's all our fault. They could have died-"_

But they didn't. Because of you and me.

* * *

_Twelve Hours earlier_

_Chris is murmuring a number off of a computer screen, over and over again. Robbie burst into the white, but busy, room "What on earth_ is_ that number?"_

"_Xavier Mutant Hotline. They… help people like us."_

You have got to be kidding me!

What else can we do?

_The sound of news grows louder in the background, followed by a gasp and then "Girls? Turn on the telly. Something awful has happened." _

_The twins stare at each other, then run into Robbie's purple, clean bedroom and turn on the TV. "- secondary school has been the location of a large explosion. Police are saying that it could have been caused by a bomb."_

_Panicked, Robbie changed the channel. "- Nine members of the school's winning football team were found unconscious in the centre, amazingly none were seriously harmed"_

SHIT!

"

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier_

"_We have to go back." Chris was playing with her long white hair. "Mum'll be worried by now."_

"_We can't. Not yet. What are we going-" _

_In the distance a man shouts "MUTANT FREAKS!" The girls turn to see a crowd of people, most they recognise from Parent evenings. _

The Fields!

* * *

Chris and I ran straight into the fence. "We can't go any further."

"Why not?" I'm trying not to show my panic, but I know she can feel it.

"The X-Men!" But her voice was drowned out by the sound of a jet. The wind whipped the corn around us, and the mob gasped as the infamous X-Jet landed in the middle of the field and the stairs I had seen so many times on the TV descend and 'Storm', 'Cyclops' and Jean Grey walk down them.

Chris and I don't even need to think about it, we just run towards them and up the stairs. A quick look at the crowd tells the X-Men who it is they need to save, and before they even walk up the stairs the jet has taken off.

Jean Grey walks over calmly and asks us if we are 'okay'. Chris takes this as her cue to fall into my arms and burst into tears.


	2. 2

**Title: Ying and Yang**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: The girls have had their first month... but thinga are still new**

**Rating: PG13, **

**Pairing: Some to come, Xander/Ollie (This doesn't actually matter)**

**WARNING: Mention of DunDun DUUUUUN two man engaging romantic activity. There is also some mild swearing (which i am sure will increase) and eventually violence, although not today. Get out while you still can.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men and all their character. I own the twins and all the other original character. Any similarities of powers here is cause only by coincidence.**

**A/N: Sorry to the die-hard fans, I didn't mean to say Jean Grey, I meant Rachel, her daugther... you know, the non-dead one. **

**Also sorry to Marvel forno putting the disclaimer up before. Don't sue me!**

**Right. Read, like, review, read next chapter please. I know it's long, don't let that put you off.**

**Chapter Two**

"They've changed Chris' timetable." I dump my tray onto the table and sit at the bench. "And I'm not talking, like, one or two changes either. They have completely re-arranged it." I throw a copy of the timetable at our friends. It's been a month since we arrived here, and without them I don't think we could have survived. 

First to speak is Gem, as always. "Well, they probably a reasonable explanation." Of all of us, excluding Chris of course, she is the most sensible. She's also the most unusual; she can change gender or race with a thought. It's not shape shifting as most know it, for example if she is a black man she is always the same black man. But most of the time she's an Asian girl and gorgeous, by the bye, with long black hair and beautiful almond shaped eyes. 

"Well it's obviously a conspiracy." 'Blaze' exclaims sarcastically. His real name is Billy, but he insists we call him Blaze. He can create and control fire, as well as having flame resistant skin. Despite being ginger ("flaming red, you know, like fire") he is quite handsome; the tall, athletic, cocky, flirtatious, charming guy that five weeks ago I never thought I could befriend. 

"ExactlywhatI'vebeensayingforweeks!"

"I was joking Sam."

"Iwasn't. Firsttheconstentphysicals, nowthis." Sam's voice runs at five times average, which is slow for him. His whole body runs faster than any person on earth, human, mutant or otherwise. He's cute, but like a little brother is cute. Blond hair, deep blue eyes, small mouse-like features, 5" 10' and lean. His metabolic rate runs so fast he has to have large carbohydrate based meals, with energy bars in between just to keep going. He's a bit geeky, knows computers backwards, literally, and has joined every conspiracy theory group under the stars. Sometimes, when he doesn't realise I'm looking, I see the way he looks at Chris. Not that she would ever notice. "Imean, you'vehad12inthelastmonth." 

That's when the table falls silent. You see, the guy's got a point. In fact, if Gem is to be believed, we hold the record for the most check-ups in the least time. When we arrived in America (where exactly in the grand US of A we are, no one will tell us) the first thing we did was have a 'physical' and since then it's been three weekly. And they haven't just been medical tests, but tests of our strength, healing ability, twin telepathy and psychology. 

"Are we back onto physicals again?" Chris sits down next to me, with matching tomato pasta. Next to her sits Xander, an 8ft tall Greek Adonis, whose looks seem chiselled into stone, until you realise tat that isn't far from the truth. Actually, his entire anatomy is stone, organs, skin, toenails,the lot. The rock is not one recognised on earth; it's living, just like skin… only its rock. Even Dr. McCoy doesn't know. Of all our new friends, Chris has bonded with him the most. She feels safer with him; he's the kind of gay friend you want. Isn't too camp, will dance, gossip and bitch with you, but protect you against any on coming danger. 

Xander cracks a smile. "You know, I have a different subject that **I** know you'll all love." Every sits up, except Blaze who always has his feet on the table in a 'I-so-cool' sort of way, but his eyes focus on his friend intently. "J is finally coming back."

Gem drops her fork, Sam stops chewing (this still look is oddly unsettling on him), Blaze drops his feet to the floor, even Chris and I understand this is big. When the group isn't talking about us, they are normally talking about this mysterious 'J'. "Well, how do you know?" Gem says, struggling to swallow. 

Grin still firmly in place, Xander continues his story. "This morning in English, just as I was living, Professor Summers asked if he could have a word. Obviously I asked him what was up. He said, calm as ever, that J would be coming back this week, and that as his dorm buddy I had to have his linen washed." The four exchange smiles, while Chris and I look at each other. I must admit, I'm excited. He sounds great. Funny, smart, witty and very attractive, according to Xander and Gem. "He also made a hint that the late night visits with Ollie had to stop."

"Ahhh, he has to spoil all your fun." I mock in a childish voice.

"I know! it's not like anyone's getting pregnant!" He huffs. "Besides-"

"Err… Robbie." Chris points to the clock. 

I jump up. "Oh right." I wave to the guys asI dump the tomato pasta in the bin. 

Chris quickly kisses Xander on the cheek, then follows after me, shouting "Tell me later sweetie, Dr. McCoy is waiting."

* * *

"It is rather a simple activity girls." The bright blue lion-like 'Beast' that is Dr. McCoy stands in front of us in a white lab coat. In between him and us is a large metal box, with a cable running from it to the wall, on which is a mirror, behind that I know there are several people watching. "Just place you hands on the conductor and use you energy ability. Christina, you may go first."

I bite my lip, as Dr. McCoy shows Robbie a plastic chair on a plastic platform. _You ok with this?_ She looks over to me, ignoring him. 

_Yeah, what can happen?_

_Anything._

Still ignoring Dr. McCoy, Robbie takes a seat. He smiles warmly at me and then leaves the room. From a speaker in the corner, his eloquent voice asks me to place my hands on conductor and start to use my power, building the energy up slowly. 

Releasing my lip from the vice-like grip I had it under, I put my weight on the box and begin the charge. A familiar feeling of electricity flows from my core into my hands and from there to the box. Slowly the box begins to emit a light purple light and the box seems to hum with power under my hands. "If you could give us a little more power Christina." I nod and wince as I try to summon more energy, but it's not long before I shake my head and fall back away from the box. 

Robbie stands up quickly. _Chris, you ok?_

_Yeah, just gives me the hebbies. _She smiles a little, as the speaker starts up again. 

"Would you like to sit down, Christina, as Roberta has a try." I see her pull a face at the mirror, and almost feel someone's disapproval as we swap places. 

From my seat I watch as Robbie takes a similar, more comfortable stance at the box. Rather than wince, she smiles as she immediately causes the box to glow a deeper shade of purple, which quickly grows brighter and brighter. The hum of the box vibrates more violently, and she shows no signs of slowing. The speaker commands her to try harder, and she does. Without much more strain, the light bounces off of the white walls, making the room uncomfortable to watch. But I do see a drop of sweat leaves Robbie's forehead, and land on box with a small fizz. "You may stop now, Roberta."

But she doesn't. She looks towards the mirror, and in the reflection I see a smirk I don't recognise. For a moment, the reflection doesn't look like my twin, but someone else, someone scary, someone I don't know and I freak. _Stop, Stop, STOP!_

Quicker that it started, it stops, and Robbie turns around looking like my sister. I stand up and walk over to her, grinning back at her. I can feel her pride at having had the chance to show her potential, but in the pit of my stomach i can't help worrying.doing my best to block th emotion from Robbie,in unison we ask what they want us to do now. 

"Girls could-" "Hank, no." A woman's voice, sharp and cold, cuts the message short. After a moment or two, we recognise it as Miss Frost, the Headmistress and the pair of us watch our reflections frown. After what feels like an eternity, but was more like 3 minutes, Dr. McCoy's voice asks us if we would try together.

_Chris… this could be bad._

_What? What do you mean?_

_Chris, what if they know… know what we did… this could prove it._

_And what does refusing to do it do, if not prove we have done something that needs hiding?_

She tuts outwardly, but follows my lead back to the box. She clasps her left hand around my right, and we each place our free hand on the box. Instantly I feel the box vibrate violently under my hand, and I glance over to Robbie, who for once seems as concerned as I do. Light pours into the room, filling it with such brightness I can't see her anymore. I think I can hear the speaker start up, but when Dr. McCoy says nothing, we take it as out que to pull every last bit of energy from the centre of our contact and push it into the box. The light becomes unbearable and it isn't until Dr. McCoy opens the door and the darkness from outside the room floods in that we stop. 

"Girls… I… well, um, that is to say," He clears his throat and regains his composure. "There's been a power cut. Go to emergency point with the other students." 

Obediently, we grab our jackets from the platform and follow the glow in the dark signs to the nearest exit. 

* * *

In the top floor of the X-Mansion, a beautiful blonde woman stands at the window, watching the students and teachers follow emergency procedure. Her white X-suit reveals an ice white, toned body worthy of the flattery the suit gives her. Her face, lightly coated with a layer of lip gloss and frosty blue eye shadow, frowns slightly as her mind stretches over the student body, listening intently on the inner thoughts of her pupils. 

Suddenly, light enters the dark room, followed by her colleague Dr. Hank McCoy. "Hank?"

"Yes, Emma."

"Next time I tell you that a test is too dangerous, listen to me." Quickly she spins on the spot, inspecting the man before her. "I told you that was too risky making those two girls work together-"

"Emma, if you'd just listen to me. I needed to prove my theory. We needed to know how far their power went. What it even is." Miss Frost held a sour look on her face, she did not approve of being interrupted, but she allowed McCoy to continue. "Now, we've already learnt that Christina held the more impressive healing ability, but seems that her sister, Roberta, holds more capability with this power. Her power, with practice and training, could easily best Scott's."

"And the spectacle afterwards, what does this tell us?"

"It tells us that twins, together, hold far more potential energy, even more than their individual outputs combined."

"No Hank, it tells us we have a bomb walking around our school!" Emma's white face tinted with pink as her voice rose. 

"And how many of our other students are, Emma? All of our students have the potential to be a danger tothemsevles and others. What makes these girls any different?" McCoy's voice had yet to rise over conversational level. "Believing this to case before, I have already changed their timetables, and put a dorm change into motion."

Miss Frost went to speak, but hesitated. "Don't make me regret this."

* * *

"You may go inside now." A attractive blond man, with a large pair of snow white wings, walked over to us and smiled. 

"Yes, Mr Worthington." Chris mirrored his smile as he nodded, turned and headed back into the building. 

"Yes Mr Worthington." We chorus childishly. Blaze and I fall into hysterics, while sweet Xander shrugs sympathetically at my love struck twin. 

We are about to join the flow of students heading back into the building, when a dark, sexy voice calls out "Ahhh… you came out to welcome me. How sweet!"

Sam, quick as ever, spins and yells "J!" followed by Blaze, Gem and eventually Xander, who run from our sides to the kid behind us. Chris turns first, and I see a smile as I follow suit. That's when my jaw drops. 

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

**A/N Told you it was alot. Do inform me if Sam's speechtoo difficult to read, I'll find another way of representing the speed. I hope you like**

**Wondertitch X**


End file.
